Sokka the Hunter
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Sokka is found worthy to become the apprentice of an old Yautja observer at age nine. Watch as Sokka he is first trained by the observer before going on his blooding hunt. After his blooding hunt Sokka the proceeds to hunt the fire nation to help the war effort with the help of his sky bison Fluffy. At age fifteen Sokka reunites with his sister at the southern air temple.


Sokka the Hunter

I do not own AVP or Avatar: TLAB but I do own some of the ideas of the Yautja race since much of their society is unknown.

Chapter one: Observer Scimitar

"For the beast is coming alive."- disturbed the animal

A very tall masculine humanoid figure walked down the stone halls of the Temple of the Hunt. This temple housed the Council of Ancients who were the leaders of the clans. There are at the moment one hundred and eight clans of the Yautja race at this time. The Yautja were a race of hunters who adhered to a strict code of honor.

The Yautja were one of the most advanced races in the universe. They ware modular plate armor of artificial, light, extremely strong, and durable metal. The armor varies from, for lack of a better word, person to person. They also are known to ware mesh shirts and some form of greaves. There foot apparel was usually some type of boots made of the same metal as there armor.

All adult members of the Yautja ware a bladed gantlet on their dominant arm and a wrist computer on the other arm. All adults of the race also ware a full face mask that had several functions to help with hunting. Each mask was as unique as the individual who wears it. Many older members of the race possessed several masks. In a formal setting a Yautja would also wear a cape or hooded cloak.

The race Yautja race also has multiple dreadlock like tubes instead of hair. But like hair these tubes are made from a carotene like subsist that grows like hair. Like hair it is cut to a desired length depending on the individual.

Unbloodied hunters are given there first mask and blade gantlet on their first hunt. They are allowed to select form several styles of mask from mono eye, visor, or duel eye type. The blade gauntlets have several slandered types and several are costume made by the individual Yautja. But for their first hunt unbloodied youngsters are given a gauntlet with two strait blades that extend past the hand by almost a foot. The blades are included in a starter kit that are fought over before their first hunt.

These kits are fought over as a way of farness since some of armor sets are made from the one of the synthetic metals that is immune from the acidic blood of the serpents. For a blooding hut it is one serpent per un-blooded hunter. Not every hunter survives there first hunt

Female members of the Yautja race are the scientists and healers of the race. Females are also taller than their male counterparts by at least a foot. The females do hunt but after they are blooded they mostly hunt in the many game reserves both on and off planet.

The hunter arrived at his destination the room of the Council of Ancients. He knocks on the door and waits for permission to enter.

"Come in." a scratchy voice says form within the room in the language of the Yautja.

"Welcome Adjudicator Scimitar. You were called here to decide what you wish to do for the rest of your life as you have reached nine hundred years of age. Please remove your mask and weapons." The Ancient of the Dark Blade clan tells Scimitar.

Adjudicator's are the police of the Yautja race. By the Yautja law all thoughts who commit a crime or break the code of the hunt are labeled bad bloods. All bad bloods are given a death sentence in Yautja society. They Adjudicator's also deal with making sure none of their technology is acquired from dishonorable means by other races of the universe and they also clean up all Serpent outbreaks should a hunt go fubar. All Adjudicator's are at the rank of elite hunter or above.

The other Yautja in the room all stand at least a foot taller then the six foot Scimitar. Scimitar was the smallest Yautja to ever achieve the rank of Adjudicator. The second smallest stood at seven foot even.

Scimitar then gives a deep bow to the Ancients before he removes his formal cape spreads it out on the floor. Next Scimitar pulled two connector tubes out from the left side of his mask, the tubes make a small hissing sound as they are pulled out.

He then removes a weapon that is known as a Plasma Caster from his left shoulder. The plasma caster is a weapon that fires a ball of pure plasma up to five hundred yards away. They come in multiple standard types that are rectangular in shape and many Yautja modify them to their individual taste. Some even go as far as constructing their unique own plasma casters. Scimitar sets the weapon carefully on his spread out cape.

Next Scimitar removes from both sides of his back a pair of large tonfa like blade weapons known as mauls. Scimitar gently sets the pair of weapons by his plasma caster. Scimitar next removes a three foot cylinder from the small of his back and sets it by the weapons. This is the combi-stick a javelin tipped telescoping staff weapon.

To some Yautja this is there most important weapon. Yautja will engrave it with tales of the hunts they carry the weapon on. When it can no longer be adored with tales of their hunts they will use Honor points to buy a newer better one. (Honor points are the currency of the Yautja race.)

From under the storage spot for his combi-stick Scimitar then removes a similar shaped weapon but this one has two blades at both ends instead of a single finely pointed tip. This is a variant of the Combi-Stick known as a Glaive. Unlike the polished silver color of most of the hunter's weapons, his glaive is a polished black that seemed to capture the light that hits it instead of reflecting it. The final item he pulls off his back is a large medical kit.

The Yautja then pulls from his thighs two projectile weapons called spear guns. Both of them are made from the skulls of some kind of insect like creatures. From under the holster Scimitar pulls two spools of wire with a noose at one end. From his right boot he pulls out a serrated dagger.

He then removes the gauntlet from his left arm. This gauntlet contains a small quantum computer and the power source for all the Yautja's electrically powered weapons and tools. The power source also doubles as a self-destruction devise tuned to destroy all the Yautja's weapons and technology as well as killing a dishonored or defeated hunter as a form of seppuku.

Finally Scimitar pulls the final two connector tubes from his mask. His mask was gunmetal grey and had multiple symbols in the Yautja's language depicting several hunts etched into it. The mask Scimitar was wearing to the meeting had two trapezoid shaped dark red lenses with marks that looked like the mask was crying. Scimitar carefully placed his five fingered hands onto his mask, Scimitar was careful not to scratch his mask with the two inch claws on his hands. He places his fingers upon his mask one by one starting with his thumbs and pinks and ending with his index fingers.

He removes his mask showing a reptilian like face with four mandibles that partially covers his mouth witch looked like a woman's genitals with fangs when the mandibles are open. The mandibles are also tipped with one tooth per mandible and are covered by stretchable webbing. But unlike reptiles the Yautja are devoid of scales since they are mammals.

However Scimitar does not remove his bladed gantlet that rested upon his right arm. Like the wakizashi of earth's samurai the wrist blade is not removed from a Yautja's person. It is considered an insult to all Yautja to remove the weapon unless captured by non-Yautja. This is because the wrist blade is a weapon of the highest honor and the mark of an adult in the Yautja culture. Should an un-blooded youngster ware the weapon outside of training they are brutally beaten.

"Adjudicator Scimitar your recorded shows that you were blooded by the late Elite Hunter Bob of the Light Runner Clan. On your first hunt you managed lived and you followed the code and instead of calming a second kill after Short Dagger one of your hunt brothers was mortally wounded and his burner was destroyed. You ignored the temptation and gave Long Dagger your burner allowing him clam his kill well still he was still alive. A very honorable thing to do since Long Dagger bullied you do to your short stature. As a result of your honorable action you were allowed to use the plasma caster without taking the Rite of Unlimited Range." The elder of the Sort Blade Clan tells the council.

A burner is a weapon similar to the plasma caster but instead of running on the power source of the wrist computer. A burner instead uses cartridges loaded like a single shot shotgun with five shots per cartridge.

"Your recorded is extremely impressive. You have trophies from several Tool User species, totaling two hundred and eight. The trophies range from weapons to skulls. You have over three hundred clamed Serpent skulls, ten of them are from the Queen Cast. You also have five Yautja Serpent skulls two of which are from Queens. One of the two skulls of the Yautja Serpent Queens is from that of a full grown Queen. You also have the skull of a tool user Empress cast Serpent. You gained all of them before you reached the age of two hundred a feat that no other Yautja has accomplished before or since. Scimitar you also became the youngest Adjudicator in history at the age of two hundred and three. After becoming an Adjudicator you successfully hunted over five thousand Bad Bloods and cleaned up two thousand incidents of Serpent outbreaks. Most of the outbreaks you attended to were cleaned up before the tool user species even knew about it. You are one of the best Adjudicator's to ever to grace the title." The elder of the Sort Blade clan tells the council.

"You have fathered over three hundred children. Impressively over seventy percent survived there first hunt. And of those that survived seventy present went on to become elite hunters. Of the elite hunters eight started their own

Clans. Among them is the clan I represent. Several of your daughters have improved all of the clans ships speed by fifty percent. Despite all your accomplishments you have never joined or started a clan which is even more impressive." The Ancient of the Long Knife Clan.

The Ancient of the Long Knife clan one of the tallest members of the council standing at almost nine feet and one of the twenty female Ancients. She was also one of the youngest at the age of eight hundred years old. She was also the eldest daughter of Scimitar.

"Based on your honorable service and history we will allow you to choose your fate. Please speak now and chose your fate." The Ancient of the oldest and largest clan the Jungle clan says.

"I choose to be an observer the Energy Class Tool Users on the planet RX-78-2." Scimitar tells the council.

"Are you sure Daddy?" the Long Knife Ancient asks her father.

"Yes Little Dagger I am." Scimitar tells his daughter.

"Then by the will of the council you are now Observer Scimitar of no clan. Your new duties will be too watch the Energy Class Tool Users of the planet RX-78-2. After a ship and your equipment is fully checked and sanitized to make sure there is no trace of useable DNA from the Serpents you will be allowed to leave after your trophies and equipment are loaded onto it." The Ancient of the Little Dagger tells her father.

To be continued…

**Warning**: This story will use the theory of evolution and convergent evolution. This theory states that coincidence that two species can look the same yet evolved in completely different geological locations. This is how I explain why the people of planet of the world of the people of the avatar series look like the people of earth and some other planets. But this if you think of it indorses the idea if intelligent design of god so it does not violate some religious views. I have my own beliefs but do indorse the idea of **one true god** but I believe that angles are the gods of old that help ease the burden of god. I also do believe in evolution. My beliefs are both in the realm of science and god. I thought I should inform the readers of this story of this to avoid some flames.


End file.
